


(Blood)Lust

by sparklesmut



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Findom, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Pegging, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesmut/pseuds/sparklesmut
Summary: In business, Josef is a someone to be reckoned with, domineering, forceful, and charming. In the bedroom? Well, at least he holds on to one of those qualities.





	(Blood)Lust

Your kitten heels clack on the hardwood floor as you make your way into his office. He’s shuffling papers when you walk in, and you know it’s for show. There’s nothing in that pile a secretary couldn’t take care of.

“No wild parties tonight? I thought that was your calling card.”

“I skip one day…” he smiles and stands making his way around his desk.

You smirk as he approaches you and wraps his arms around your waist. “I just thought… you know… Nothing says Josef Kostan like bleeding women draped across every available surface.”

“I put all that behind me yesterday, darling,” he says, kissing your neck.

“That long ago?”

“Only for you.”

“Josef, I’m flattered. An entire sexless day? Just for me?” the sarcasm drips from your voice, as your fingers trace their way down his breastbone. His shirt is open the signature extra button.

He leads you to the bedroom. The bedroom he added specifically for these kind of  _ activities _ .

“You’d do well to learn to live in the moment. I know I have.”

“Ah, yes, but how long did it take you? We humans don’t have forever like you.”

His hands move up to your collar tugging down until his fingers are undoing the top button. “New outfit,” he says. “Affordable?”

“Very, actually,” you respond. “You paid for it.”

A low whistle escapes his lips as he throws your shirt off to the side. “Did I pay for what’s underneath too? I have good taste.”

“I can read you like a book, love,” you tell him. “You vamps are so melodramatic. Red and black was the obvious choice.”

“We’re not all tragic gothic romance novel leads,” he says.

“You’d prefer me in pink and white?”

He shakes his head, eyes still on your chest, “I didn’t say that.”

“Well big boy, want to figure out if the bottoms match?” you whisper in his ear.

“You want to do this tonight?” he asks.

“Well you cleared the place out just for me. How could I say no? Now you know the drill.”

Smiling, he sinks to his knees in front of you, slowly unbuttoning your jeans, and sliding them down your legs before tossing them off near your shirt.

“You’re a vision, darling,” he says, planting a gentle kiss between your hip bones, right where the red silk rose at the waist of your panties is.

“Naughty boy,” you scold. “I didn’t say you could touch me there.”

“It’s worth whatever punishment you dole out,” he responds, kissing you again, a fraction of an inch lower.”

“You flatter me, Josef, but it won’t save you tonight. Let’s see what else that clever tongue is good for.”

You lean up against his black silk sheets spreading your legs, and he takes the hint, crawling closer like a tiger on the prowl. To your surprise, he takes your panties in his teeth, slowly dragging them down. He nudges your ankle, clearly asking you to lift your feet so he can fling them to the side like the rest of your clothes, but you make him wait. There’s something about him kneeling in front of you there, forehead to the floor that is so unbelievably hot. A second nudge, and you reluctantly lift your feet.

As soon as the garment is tossed aside, he sits up straighter, leaning in towards your center, but you stop him once more.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” you tease, tapping your toe on the ground.

He looks up at you skeptically.

“Only good boys get rewards, Josef, and good boys listen to their mistresses.”

Sighing, he slips your shoes off, one at a time, placing them to the side more gently than he had your other clothes. Once again, he starts for your nether parts.

“Ah ah ah, darling, you didn’t say the magic word.’

He grits his teeth dramatically, but you see a stirring in his pants from your words.

“Please.”

“Please who?”

“You’re being an insufferable tease, darling.”

“Only because I know you’ll play along, love.”

He smiles in spite of himself. “Please  _ mistress _ .”

You tap your finger on your chin in mock contemplation. “Well, you’ve been so naughty today… but at the same time you’re adorable. I just can’t stay mad at you. What to do…”

He rolls his eyes.

“Color?” you ask.

“I’m all green, baby.”

You smile wickedly. “Start at the bottom and work your way up then, love. And by all means, take your time.”

If he has a snarky remark for that, he doesn’t let on. He does, however, take your foot gently in his hands and press a kiss to it, then the other. Next your ankles, then up your calves, your knees, into the soft parts of your inner thighs. He gives you a gentle nip and you gasp a little.

“Keep the fangs sheathed tonight, dear. I know you’ve already fed.”

“Couldn’t help myself, darling, you smell delectable.”

He doesn’t give you time to respond before diving into you.

The centuries have done him well. He is very much a master of this art by now, alternating between broad strokes that tease at your entrance and short flicks at your clit. He has you reduced to a whimpering mess in no time. You clutch his short hair in your hands attempting to bring him closer to you. He reaches around and grabs onto your hips to give him better leverage.

“Josef…” you moan, as his ministrations drive you to orgasm. He continues through your climax, sucking and licking, savoring every taste of you as you shake with pleasure. You collapse backward panting heavily, and with a final open mouthed kiss, he sits next to you on the bed.

After catching your breath, you sit up, and crawl behind him, nibbling at his ear that way he likes.

“You were such a good boy, Josef,” you mutter as you divest him of his shirt, throwing it to the growing pile of clothes in the corner.

“Aren’t I always, darling?”

You slide a hand down his pants into his boxers, and he tenses for a moment before relaxing into your touch.

“I’ll let you pick your reward this time, love,” you say as you stroke up and down his length. The tent in his pants is getting large. “Let me take care of you any way you want.”

“Any way?” he asks.

You nod, “I’ll beat you off, use my mouth, whatever sounds good to you.”

“I actually had something new in mind, he tells you, before standing up and walking over to the night stand. “If you’re up to it, that is.”

“Whatever you want, love.”

You can hear the grin on his face as he pulls something out of the drawer. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He tosses something to you, and you catch it with both hands. It’s a strap-on. About seven inches long and made of red silicone.

“You want to try this?”

“Of course, darling. Though try might not be the right word for this particular instance.”

“You’ve used this before?”

“Well no, not this one specifically. But yes, I’ve done this before. You didn’t think you were my first sexual partner, did you?”

“Well, no, but-”

“If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.”

You shake your head. “No. If it’s what will make you happy-”

“And it will.”

“Then I’ll do it. Anything else, love?”

“Just your usual commanding tone and whatever verbal degradation you can muster. You know how it gets me going. Oh, and lube is on the bedside table.”

“Okay, well just let me know when you’re ready to get into the scene,” you say as you slide your legs into the straps and tighten it. The leather is cool against your bare legs. You had been thrown for a loop initially, but you were warming up to the idea of him squirming beneath you.

“Ready whenever you are, darling,” he says, and stands, shirtless, hands behind his back.

You walk up to him and stand there, doing your best to look down on him even though he’s a good eight inches taller than you.

“Well?” you say.

“Yes, mistress?” comes his response.

“Why are you still clothed, boy? I can’t reward you like this. Strip for me.”

“Of course, mistress.” He drops his slacks kicking them aside, followed quickly by his boxer briefs. His cock is erect, and precum is beading at the head.

“Eager little slut, aren’t we,” you say, appraising his member. His cock twitches as the words leave your mouth. You smile and look him in the eye. “Well, we need to get this thing ready, don’t we?” you ask, gesturing to the fake cock between your hips. He once again kneels in front of you, taking the length of the dildo in his mouth slowly bobbing his head up and down.

You stop him after a few moments. “Alright, up on the bed, love. I want your head down, and your ass up.” He scrambles onto the bed and into position, and you smile. You’ve never seen him quite this eager.

You squeeze some of the lube onto your finger, making sure it’s coated before prodding at his entrance. He gasps as you slide your finger in and out of him. Slowly you add one, then two more, preparing him for what is to come. When he’s moaning sufficiently into the mattress, you withdraw, lubing up the fake cock.

“Are you ready for your reward, boy?”

“Yes. Yes. Yesyesyesyes-”

“Beg for me, love.”

“Pound me, darling. Pound me into even more of a desperate mess than I am already. Please, please, God I need it.”

“Ever so eloquent,” you mutter to yourself, as you align the head with his pucker. You begin gently thrusting in and out, smiling as Josef’s words become breathy and indistinct. They further trail off into indecipherable babble and moans as you increase the speed, and when you feel he’s almost at his climax, you lean over him and whisper huskily into his ear, “Come for me, love.”

He obeys immediately, spraying ropes of cum across the comforter. Eventually, he rolls over, flopping onto his back, and sighing.

“I think I saw stars that time, darling.”

You giggle, slipping out of the harness, and kiss him. “Let me get you cleaned up.”

After toweling the both of you off, and slipping the comforter discreetly into the corner, you join him under the covers, tangling your legs together.

You stroke his shoulder. “Anything I can get for you, love? A glass of water, maybe?”

“The offer is appreciated, but you know I don’t drink water.”

“Sorry, I forgot about the whole vampire thing for a second there. Mortal failings, I suppose.”

“He laughs and kisses your forehead. “You wouldn’t be the first.”


End file.
